Darkness
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: A sweet oneshot I thought up one night. It's about Gohan and Piccolo and their friendship. WARNING: Short.


A/N: Hey! Yo! Hello! Hi! Hullo! Lo! Hola! Uh..sorry, I don't know how else to say hello! Well anyways, this is just a short, cute fic I thought up one night. I was awake. It was 4:45 am and I was thinking about my favorite characters. (Gohan and Piccolo, if you didn't already know that). I just think it's so cool! How Piccolo always turns up to help Gohan! And Gohan will turn up for Piccolo! And Gohans the only one Piccolo cares about! And, I'm rambling aren't I? Any ways..what was I talking about? Oh yeah! I was thinking about how nice and dark it was, and this idea popped into my head. Piccolo knows when something is wrong with Gohan, and Gohan seems to respect Piccolo more than his father. And, I'm doing it again. Ok...lets just get on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, there would be more episodes with the best ever characters! Gohan and Piccolo! So I guess I don't own it huh?  
  
Darkness  
  
Gohan and Piccolo were training in the woods.  
  
"Ok kid, take a break," Piccolo finally said.  
  
Gohan gratefully sat down on the ground and looked at the sunset. "Piccolo?"  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"What do you think of when you see the sunset?"  
  
Piccolo seemed thrown off by this question. Before he even had the chance to answer, a huge spaceship came crashing down. (Ironic isn't it?) Out came Freiza.  
  
Freiza went straight at Gohan, making a huge ki blast and firing it. The blast was a mere foot from him when Piccolo appeared in front of Gohan, stopping the beam from hitting him.  
  
Piccolo fell to the ground. Gohan dropped to his knees and looked sadly down at Piccolos form.  
  
"You wanted to know what I think of when I see sunsets?" a voice said. Piccolo looked up at Gohan. "I think of the only person I've really cared about. You." With that, Piccolo left the world of the living.  
  
Gohan jumped and sat up in bed. (Come on. You didn't really think I would kill my favorite character did you? Silence. I'm not that cruel!)  
  
Gohan could feel the sweat slipping down his face. He looked around his dark room, very alert. Suddenly he heard a sound near the window.  
  
He jerked his head up there so fast it was a surprise he didn't break his neck. He saw a green man standing there, his white cape blowing in the wind. It was Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo," Gohan breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Gohan," Piccolo nodded and jumped through the window, landing softly in Gohan's room.  
  
"How did you know I was-?"  
  
"Your ki rose so much I'm surprised I was the ONLY one who came," Piccolo said smirking. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Now I am."  
  
"Good," Piccolo said, turning to the window.  
  
"Piccolo?" Gohan asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah?" Piccolo asked, turning back to Gohan.  
  
"Could we. Could we please go to the woods? Please?"  
  
Piccolo considered Gohan for a second. "Sure kid."  
  
Gohan quickly got up and got dressed. As soon as he was ready, him and Piccolo flew off.  
  
When they arrived, Piccolo built a quick fire, and they sat down. Gohan soon got tired. "Piccolo? Could I-?"  
  
"Come here kid," Piccolo said, smiling slightly at Gohan.  
  
Gohan got up and sat down next to Piccolo, shivering slightly. Piccolo pulled off his cape and wrapped it around Gohan.  
  
"So tell me Gohan," he said as he wrapped the cape around him. "Why would you leave your warm bed to come out into the dark woods with me?"  
  
"Because I feel safer here with you then I would have at home," Gohan said, grinning at the surprised look on Piccolo's face.  
  
Piccolo smiled. "Thanks kid," he said, ruffling Gohan's hair.  
  
"Hey Piccolo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure kid," Piccolo said.  
  
Gohan cringed at the memory of his dream, but shook it off.  
  
"What do you think of when you see the sunset?"  
  
Piccolo seemed thrown off at the question. Finally, he answered. "I think of the person I care most about. You."  
  
Gohan smiled at Piccolo and leaned up against him as he closed his eyes. He had another dream then.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo were training in the woods.  
  
"Ok kid, take a break," Piccolo finally said.  
  
Gohan gratefully sat down and looked at the sunset. "Piccolo?"  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"What do you think of when you see the sunset?"  
  
"I think of you."  
  
Gohan smiled to himself. "You're my best friend Piccolo," he muttered in his sleep.  
  
Piccolo smiled down at Gohan. "You're my best friend too Gohan."  
  
So what did you think? Good, bad, sweet, stupid? X stupid ok? Review please! It's that little button down in the corner. No! Other corner! Right. Click "go". DO IT! 


End file.
